Being Nosy
by GoldenPhoenix864
Summary: What if Arthur or other characters had followed Merlin at various times throughout the series? What if he had heard certain conversations, and how would he react? This is a series of one-shots of how I imagine those scenes would have happened. Will include fighting with Nimeuh, talking with Mordred and arguing with Gilli. Reveal!fic. No Slash. Ideas are appreciated.
1. Isle of the Blessed

**So this is my first Merlin fanfic, just what I imagined would have happened if Arthur had followed Merlin sometimes. Probably most chapters will be a reveal of some sorts at least, if not always about magic. Chapters will not be linked, seperate short one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin, or any of the Arthurian Legends. I'm not sure it's actually possible to own them.**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon stood impatiently in his bedchamber, tapping his foot irritably on the wooden floor. He was due to be in a council meeting in half an hour, but his _useless_ manservant hadn't arrived with his breakfast yet – he'd had to dress himself! – and Arthur was mentally reciting a list of insults with which to describe Merlin.

Sighing, he turned away from the door and walked to the window, gazing over the courtyard below. It was early, so there was not much movement, but a few harried servants were hurriedly making their way to their various workplaces. Idly Arthur wondered why _his _servant seemed to be the worst in the castle. He was the Prince after all, surely his servant should be the best of the lot, not oversleeping every other day, dropping his breakfast on the floor or embarrassing him in front of the court. Arthur could go on for hours about the things Merlin wasn't supposed to do but which somehow still ended up occurring.

…Which included riding out of the castle on one of the royal horses as though death itself was on his heels. Arthur gaped down as his missing manservant galloped past the rather startled guards by the gates and vanished out of sight.

For a moment, Arthur stood stock still in disbelief, before spinning on his heel and marching to the door, grabbing his sword from where it lay as he passed. He reached the door and glanced down the corridor, spotting a maid carrying a basket of laundry heading towards him.

"Hey, you!" He called, sighing in exasperation as the girl's load fell to the floor in surprise. She flushed and dropped to the floor, gathering the clothes and muttering apologies as she did so.

"Get someone to saddle my horse for me," Arthur commanded, "And be quick about it."

Bobbing her head and curtseying hurriedly, the girl practically ran back the way she came.

Arthur strode towards the throne room with the intent to inform his father of his leaving, but stopped suddenly. His father would never allow him to leave the castle to look for a _servant_, especially as he had only just recovered from the bite of the Questing Beast.

Changing his mind, Arthur reached out and stopped another passing servant, who immediately bowed deeply.

"Tell my father that I will not be able to attend court today as I am feeling ill as a result of the Questing Beast bite."

With many "Yes Sires" and "As you say Milords" the boy left, leaving Arthur standing in the corridor, slightly exasperated. Honestly, were all the servants his father hired bootlickers? The thought made him recall his conversation with Merlin the night before, and his odd behaviour. That couldn't be linked to this, could it?

He rounded a corner and was forced to dive into an alcove as he heard Morgana and her maid Guinevere approaching. She was talking about some aspect of female life – dresses or something as meaningless – and soon they were out of earshot and Arthur extracted himself from his undignified hiding place.

He was surprised and pleased to find his horse saddled and ready to ride when he reached the stables. His stable-hand, Tyr, was holding the reigns.

"Saddled and ready to go Milord," The boy said cheerfully, "And I just had his shoe changed – the one that you said was hurting him – so he should run like the wind."

Arthur smiled; you couldn't dislike Tyr, he was just so innocent and happy all the time.

"Thank you Tyr," He said, "I would, ah, appreciate it if you didn't mention this to my father at least for a while."

Tyr's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled nervously.

"Don't worry Sire, I won't say nothing."

Nodding, Arthur mounted his horse, and dug in his heels, galloping swiftly through the gates and out of the courtyard. It would only take the slightest investigation to discover his leaving, but hopefully he wouldn't be gone long enough for his father to notice.

Soon enough, Arthur was out of the city and following the path into the forest. Merlin was clearly not bothering to hide his tracks and Arthur knew he couldn't be more than half an hour ahead of him, although the boy had been riding like the wind.

Arthur had assumed that Merlin had simply been heading to the forest for some reason, so was surprised when the tracks continued out of the wood and towards the Seas of Meredor.

Curious now, Arthur slowed as he came to the crest of a hill, scanning the landscape for his servant. Sure enough, barely 200 yards ahead of him sat a solitary figure upon a horse, staring out over the great sea in front of him.

Arthur had planned, upon catching up with Merlin, on dragging the boy back to Camelot and forcing him to perform the most heinous chores possible, but now he had to admit he was curious about what the servant was doing. Maybe he would follow him for a while, see what he was up to.

Suddenly, Merlin set off again, heading down the hill towards the shore. Looking out over the sea for the first time, Arthur's blood ran cold. There was an island off the shore of the great grey sea. But this island was…spooky. There was no other word for it, not that he could think of. But that was a lie. One word swam to the front of his mind when he looked at the island, a word he had been taught to fear more than anything else, hate above all other evils.

Magic.

And Merlin was heading straight for it.

Arthur swore under his breath before setting off at a trot, traversing down the hill as quietly as he could. He still needed to discover why Merlin was aiming for such a quite obviously _magical_ island.

With a horrible feeling of unease, Arthur cast his mind back to one court meeting when a noble brought up the matter of an island in the Seas of Meredor. The Isle of the Blessed. According to the noble it was one of the most powerful magical locations in all of Albion. Even his father didn't dare try and overthrow it. There were horrible rumours about the Priestesses of the Old Religion offering blood sacrifices and performing ancient rituals on the Isle, casting spells and enchantments of the strongest kind.

All this ran through Arthur's mind in a moment, quickly followed by one thought.

Merlin, you're an idiot.

The idiot in question had now reached the shore of the sea, and, to Arthur's horror, was stepping into a small rowboat that immediately started moving towards the island without any noticeable source.

Arthur quickly galloped the last stretch to the shore and cast his eyes around frantically for another vessel.

To his relief, he soon spotted a boat identical to the one carrying Merlin to certain doom lurking under a small tree overhanging the water.

Warily, he stepped into it and sat down, waiting for it to move. However, to his confusion it stayed perfectly motionless. He glanced around in befuddlement – why had the other boat moved and not this one? Maybe he had to do something…

His stomach sank however, as he noticed a pair of oars resting by his feet.

"Typical," he grumbled to himself, "Merlin gets the boat that moves by itself, and I have to work."

He had to admit though, he was moving more quickly than Merlin was, who he could still see barely 100 yards ahead now. Really, his servant was being quite unobservant, even for him. He must have something really big on his mind not to notice a rowboat quickly catching up with him. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him. What if Merlin had been enchanted? That would explain why he was approaching this island of magic, when the Merlin Arthur knew would be far too scared to even think about it. Then Arthur thought back to the previous night, and Merlin's words. _"I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die." _

Arthur couldn't bury the feeling that maybe Merlin thought that day was approaching far too quickly. Did he know he was going to be enchanted? Why hadn't he told Arthur what was wrong?

Rowing with a renewed vigour, Arthur followed Merlin round a bend and under an archway, no longer wanting to follow but merely to catch up with the enchanted moron before it was too late. As he rounded a final bend, he saw the other boat carelessly abandoned on a small beach and a glimpse of dark hair disappearing through another archway.

Quickly, Arthur jumped out and followed, only to stop dead at the sight that met him.

It was just like in the stories. A sorceress was chanting in the Old Language, holding some sort of cup out over a limp body lying against a stone table.

Then Arthur's eyes drifted to the body itself, and his heart leapt into his mouth.

It was Gaius.

The world suddenly seemed like it had turned upside down and Arthur staggered backwards into a pillar. Gaius couldn't be here. He couldn't. It didn't make sense. And he certainly couldn't be…

Arthur couldn't even bring himself to think it.

But everything was suddenly making horrifying sense. What could possibly force _Merlin _to travel to a magical island? Who was the one person who Merlin would risk everything for, even his life?

Gaius.

Merlin! Arthur had been so preoccupied he had forgotten about his servant, who was now standing in plain sight of a very evil, very powerful sorceress. Arthur wished he could call him back so they could form a plan together, but it was too late.

"Stop!"

The idiot had jumped out into the clearing, and the sorceress turned towards Merlin, Arthur seeing her face for the first time.

Shock froze him for an instant. It was _her!_ The sorceress who had tried to kill him and stop him from saving Merlin. Hate bubbled up inside him. She would pay for what she had done, but right now he had more pressing issues, for the witch in question had fixed her eyes on Arthur's defenceless manservant.

"Back again so soon warlock?" The sorceress said, placing the goblet she was holding down on the stone and gliding towards Merlin, her eyes glinting with cunning.

Arthur wanted to call Merlin back, or at least go to help him, but something the sorceress said froze him. _Warlock_? _What was a Warlock?_ Arthur had a strange feeling he'd heard the word before, but could not for the life of him remember what it meant, only that it might have something to do with magic. Why the witch was calling Merlin one he had no idea.

"What have you done?" Arthur couldn't see Merlin's face, but his voice was full of horror and disbelief. Arthur was impressed however, by the lack of fear present in Merlin's voice; he had been sure the servant would have been quaking in his boots if faced with a powerful sorceress. He supposed his hatred and grief outweighed his fear. The idiot.

"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?" The sorceress was still approaching Merlin, her red dress fanning out behind her like a cape. Arthur officially had no idea what was going on now. Had Merlin already met this woman? It certainly seemed like it, but what did Gaius and Hunith have to do with anything? And more importantly, if Merlin's mother had been in danger, why hadn't Arthur been _told_?

"Have you killed him?" Merlin's voice broke slightly during the question, and Arthur felt himself tense, not wanting to know the answer.

"It was his wish." Arthur wished he could knock the evil smirk right off the witch's pale face, but her words froze him. Gaius had _wanted_ to die? No, she must be lying, Merlin would know that.

However, the boy in question looked as though his worst fears had been confirmed. He turned away, and Arthur saw his face ; he looked distraught, but also frustrated, and Arthur could not see why. Unless he knew Gaius was going to sacrifice himself… That would explain why he had come to the cursed island.

Merlin turned back to the sorceress, and Arthur saw anger burning in his eyes.

"I bid _my _life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius'!" He shouted at the woman furiously. Arthur gave a start upon hearing his name, and slow horror crept through his body at Merlin's words. What did he mean; he bid his life for Arthur's? That never happened! Did it?

But the sorceress was speaking again, her voice raised to the same volume as Merlin's.

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life a life must be taken, Gaius knew this."

Realisation was hitting Arthur horrifyingly fast. '_To save a life a life must be taken.'_ The Questing Beast, with its 'incurable' bite. Merlin's odd words the night previously. '_I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die.'_

Merlin had tried to sacrifice himself to save Arthur.

Fondness and irritation directed at his servant swelled within Arthur in equal measure. The idiot was far too selfless for his own good.

But it hadn't worked. Not that Arthur was complaining, but Merlin was still alive. The sorceress must have taken someone else's life instead. Merlin's words suddenly returned to him.

"_Not Gaius's, not my mother's!"_

The sorceress had attempted to take Merlin's mother's life instead, and now Gaius was trading his life for hers. All to save Arthur. Guilt welled up in him as he realised the pain Merlin must have gone through for him, and right then he vowed to give his servant a day off if they ever got out of here.

Arthur tried to see a way he could sneak up on the sorceress, but he could not without being seen. If only Merlin moved a bit! But Arthur couldn't risk it. It was infuriating, having to watch but be unable to act.

"It is not the Old Religion that has done this, it is you." Merlin said, his voice full of an anger and hate that Arthur had never heard there before. In some far away corner of his mind Arthur wondered why Merlin was being so _protective_ of the Old Religion; he sounded determined to prove it was not it's fault.

The sorceress smiled a cold smile.

"Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies."

Arthur was going from barely with it to totally confused once more. Why would _Merlin_, a serving boy, be valuable to a High Priestess. It was almost as though she, she _liked _him. The thought was almost enough to make Arthur vomit. It wasn't that though. It was something else.

"No, I share nothing with you!" Merlin shouted at the woman, anger and hate clouding his tone. Arthur was getting more suspicious by the second. What were they talking about? He was starting to think that maybe there was more to Merlin than met the eye.

"With my help Arthur will become King." The sorceress said, smiling darkly. Arthur was once again shocked by the mention of his name, and even more so by the fact she said she would help him become King. But by the way she said it, he felt he would not like the _way_ she 'helped' him become ruler.

"I will make Arthur King." Merlin spoke with such conviction that it was hard not to believe him, but Arthur still stared in disbelief. How was _Merlin_ planning on making him King? But the boy in question was still speaking.

"But you will never see that day." Before Arthur could scoff at Merlin's threat, his servant threw out his hand, shouted, "_Astrice_!", and a golden fire burst from his outstretched palm and shot directly at the sorceress.

Till the day he died, Arthur would never forget how he felt at that moment. Disbelief, followed quickly by shock froze his expression. He shook his head, trying to prove his eyes wrong, but when he opened them again the fire was still erupting from Merlin's hand.

Merlin. A _sorcerer_.

Anger bubbled up inside Arthur. He had _trusted _Merlin, and all the time he had been lying to him, deceiving him. _"I will make Arthur King." _Suddenly those words took on a whole new meaning. Did Merlin plan on using him as a puppet, someone who could be used like a tool? Well he would have a shock, for Arthur would _not _play into his hands. He pushed down the hurt that threatened to overwhelm him at the thought of the betrayal, and glared at his _servant, _whose magical fire had been absorbed by the sorceress's hand.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin," she drawled, moving her hand in a circular motion, and sparks started to form, "I am a Priestess of the Old Religion. _Forbaerne_!" She threw the now fully formed fireball in Merlin's direction. Arthur started forwards in concern, but forced himself to stop. Merlin was a sorcerer, he thought bitterly; he didn't need nor deserve Arthur's help.

Still, the part of him that was still in denial about Merlin's true identity was relieved when Merlin leapt out of the way. He hit the ground hard, and struggled to his feet as the sorceress approached, conjuring another fireball as she did so.

"You too are a creature of the Old Religion," She said, smirking, "You should join me."

Arthur shot a worried look at Merlin; he was being threatened with fire, there was a chance he would accept. Especially as he was one of _them_. Why _wouldn't _he join her?

But Merlin's face was full of contempt.

"You think, I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?" He shook his head, "Never."

Despite himself, Arthur couldn't help but feel a spark of hope within himself. Was Merlin _not_ evil? But he was a sorcerer, and they were _all _evil. But, whispered a small voice in the back of his mind, what about that light in the cave? The one that saved your life. That was certainly magic, and it wasn't evil.

But Arthur couldn't concentrate on his dilemma, as the sorceress was speaking, her smile still present.

"So be it," She said dangerously, and Arthur knew what was coming, "_Aquibne!" _And she threw the fireball straight at Merlin, who had no time to duck or move. It struck him directly in the chest, throwing him backwards several metres. Arthur nearly cried out for his friend, but stopped himself just in time. Merlin was groaning on the floor, his shirt scorched and Arthur could tell the skin beneath it was burnt severely as well.

The sorceress approached Merlin and looked down at him, with almost a disappointed air.

"Pity," she said, "Together we could have ruled the world."

Arthur started. How powerful _was_ Merlin, if they could overthrow kingdoms, just the two of them? Maybe she was exaggerating. She must be.

The sorceress turned away from the boy on the ground, who was groaning in pain. She walked back towards Gaius. Arthur was about to move and attack her while her back was turned, but then Merlin became still. He rose to his feet, and Arthur shivered at the determination and power radiating off the serving boy. His eyes were full of anguish and hate, and those emotions were directed at the sorceress.

"You should not have killed my friend."

The sorceress turned and looked at Merlin with a patronising smile, but the boy raised his hand skywards and before Arthur's eyes, a storm began to form. The woman squinted at the clouds, but before she could react Merlin had lowered his hand, and with it came bolt after bolt of white lightning, striking the area where the sorceress stood. Arthur watched in disbelief as the sorceress exploded, leaving Merlin standing in the middle of an empty courtyard, hand still outstretched.

He lowered it, a slighting regretful but resigned expression on his face. He stood still for a second, then ran to where Gaius still lay, shaking him. Arthur watched him shake his mentor for a few moments before his legs started to work again. He staggered forwards, into the middle of the courtyard, deliberately not trying to be quiet.

Merlin froze, and slowly turned around.

His expression was priceless; his eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open in horror upon seeing who was standing there.

"Arthur?" He said weakly. Arthur didn't respond, merely stood there watching his servant gape.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, standing up, "You're supposed to be in bed."

"And you're not supposed to have magic," Arthur replied coolly, watching as Merlin's face turned from normal pale to deathly white.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" He defended half-heartedly, and that's when Arthur broke.

"I saw you Merlin! You have magic!" he roared, stepping towards his servant. "I thought you were in trouble so I followed you, but it turns out you were _quite_ capable of looking after yourself! I trusted you, but you've been lying to me all this time (1)! What was your plan? Were you trying to use me? Or take the throne for yourself? Please, for the love of Camelot, I need to know!" Arthur's voice broke on the last word, as all the hurt and anger he had bottled away during the battle came pouring out.

Merlin had back away into the stone table, looking terrified and upset.

"Arthur, I never tried to hurt you," he said, meeting the Prince's eye, "I would never harm you or Camelot. Why would I?"

"I don't know, because you're a sorcerer?" Arthur growled, glaring at Merlin, who to his surprise, glared right back.

"What, so because I have magic I'm suddenly evil, am I?" He demanded, stepping closer to Arthur, "I'm still the same person Arthur (1)." He added more quietly.

"No!" Arthur snapped, "You're not. You're not the Merlin I thought I knew. How much of it was an act Merlin? How much did you _lie_ to me?"

"As little as possible!" Merlin yelled, throwing his hands to the air, "Arthur, if I wanted you dead I would have just left. You couldn't survive a week without me."

That threw Arthur off track.

"What?" He asked, confused. Merlin smiled sadly at him.

"I protect you Arthur. It's what I do." He said quietly, "Since I first met you I have tried to protect you from the dangers that you've come across. Lady Helen. Valiant's shield. The Afank. I could go on for a long time."

Arthur was stunned, but shook his head in disbelief. "No, you can't have done that," He said in denial, "_Why_ would you do that?"

"Because it is my destiny," Merlin said with such surety that Arthur hesitated in his scoffing, "As it has always been to do so. Because I have faith Arthur." He took a step closer, so they were barely metres apart, "That you will become the king I know you to be. That you will unite the lands of Albion and bring about a time of peace and prosperity for all people. But you need me to protect you until that time comes."

Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief. How could he have that much faith in Arthur, a Pendragon, son of the person who had executed so many of Merlin's kind.

"But you have magic," he protested feebly, "You chose to learn magic."

Merlin laughed a humourless laugh and shook his head.

"You think I chose this? You think I wanted to be an outcast, to be ashamed of how I was born, to have to hide who I am? (2) I never wanted this Arthur, I was _born _with magic."

Arthur stood stock still in shock for a few moments, "That's impossible," he said uncertainly. Merlin smiled at him again.

"You'd think wouldn't you? But I had to be special. For some reason, I was chosen to have this power, but to be forbidden from using it freely. Arthur, you may wish I didn't have magic, but you cannot want for me to have been born normal than I do myself."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a while, and, finally, he nodded.

Merlin's face broke into the first real smile Arthur had seen that day, and he laughed a laugh of relief. Arthur smiled too.

Suddenly, a groan sounded from behind them, and they both turned to see Gaius stirring behind them.

"Gaius!" Merlin rushed to his mentor, kneeling behind him. Gaius focused on him blearily.

"Merlin?" he said tiredly, "What's going on?"

Merlin laughed again, and closed his eyes in relief.

"The balance of life and death has been restored," he said, grinning happily, "Everything's going to be alrightl."

Gaius smiled, but it slid off his face when he noticed Arthur standing awkwardly behind Merlin.

"Arthur?" Gaius looked at Merlin in confusion, "Why is he here?"

"I'll explain on the way back to Camelot, Gaius," Merlin said, "We have plenty of time,"

"That's right," Arthur spoke up, looking straight at Merlin, "We have all the time in the world for explanations."

Merlin took one look at the steely glint in Arthur's eye, and gulped. He was going to regret this…

* * *

**That took a while! I have some ideas for future chapters, like Arthur seeing the Agravaine confrontation or various conversations with Mordred and Gilli. If you have ideas or opinions, please tell me in a review. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Mordred and Merlin, The Disir

**So here's the second chapter! It takes place during 5x05, The Disir - I know, it's a big jump, but I wanted to get this idea out of my head. The scenes (obviously) wont' be in chronological order, so any new ideas are welcome, but I have quite a few of my own as well. **

**Thanks to everyone who is following or favourited and special thanks to the following people for reviwing.**

**obessedfan101, Paul, Petaldawn, lilyflower1345, iceecream456, readernurse, 2whitie, ladopa, photo100, azuredragonsleeps and Kalia of Camelot (even though the last one is a freak! Jks, she's awesome, read her stories, they are good!)**

**In answer to your disbelief Paul, yes, yes you are. I forgot about that and am not going to rewrite the whole thing. Good spotting though, but I blame plot convenience. I love that thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

* * *

Arthur sat by the fire, lost deep in thought as he watched the flames flicker and turned the gold medallion given to him by the sorcerer over in his hands. Osgar's words troubled him, he had to admit. Surely they were simply the ramblings of a mad sorcerer? Somehow he could not believe that, not completely at least.

"Sire?"

Arthur turned, smiling as he saw Mordred appear, carrying an armload of firewood. They had all gone off to collect wood – excluding Gwaine and Elyan who were still resting from the attack – and Arthur had returned first, allowing him to dwell on his thoughts.

"Yes Mordred?" Arthur liked the boy; he had the makings of a fine knight. But Arthur also felt a strange fondness towards him, as though Mordred was the younger brother he'd never had.

"I was just wondering if I could have permission to collect some water from the stream," Mordred said politely, "I'm all out." For emphasis he gestured with his empty water bottle.

"Of course," Arthur said, surprised that the boy felt the need to ask, "Whatever you want."

Smiling, Mordred bowed his head and ducked away through the branches, leaving Arthur to resume his brooding. He could not do so for long however, as Gwaine decided at that point to wake. He had been conscious before, but he kept falling asleep. According to him, this was due to his 'injuries', but personally, Arthur thought he was just trying to get out of doing work.

"Where's Mordred going?" The man asked, looking after the retreating boy, "I thought you were staying at the camp once you'd returned?"

"We are," Arthur replied, still staring at the coin, "He went to refill his water bottle."

Oddly, Gwaine looked surprised at this fact, frowning at the fire as though deep in thought, but did not speak. Eventually Arthur became irritated by his mysterious confusion.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, after you guys had left before," Gwaine said with unusual seriousness, "I was still awake and I'm sure I saw Mordred emptying his water bottle. He was acting odd, like he didn't want to be seen though. Kept looking over his shoulder."

Arthur sat up straight, staring at Gwaine.

"Why on earth would he do that?"

Gwaine looked at the fire, brow furrowed.

"I don't know…Unless he wanted a reason to leave. Why he would want _that_, I don't know."

Arthur stared at the knight for a moment, before standing up and pulling out his sword. Gwaine struggled to his feet as well, wincing.

"Where are you going?" He questioned as Arthur strode through the trees.

"To find Mordred," Arthur replied, pushing branches out of the way, "I'm sure it's nothing but I don't want him to get into any trouble. Stay here while I'm away, don't want you getting even more hurt.

Unsurprisingly, Gwaine did not listen but merely followed Arthur through the undergrowth, stumbling as he did so.

"Nice try Princess," he said, grinning, "But if there's any trouble I'm going to be there, and nothing you say can stop me."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur didn't protest; Mordred was getting further away by the second, and if Gwaine wanted to injure himself further, that wasn't Arthur's problem.

After a few minutes of following Mordred's trail, they caught up with the boy, who was pushing past some branches into a small clearing. The place where Osgar had died, Arthur noted. He himself was pleased they had found the boy, partly due to the fact that Gwaine had finally shut up so they wouldn't get spotted. The pair of them quietly followed Mordred, making sure to stay hidden.

A nudge from Gwaine caused Arthur to stumble and glare at the man, who rolled his eyes and gestured towards the clearing. Arthur followed his gaze and felt his eyebrows rise in surprise when his eyes fell upon _Merlin_, placing stones on a small pile the boy had clearly made himself.

Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a look. That looked like a grave, but the only person who had died was the sorcerer…Surely it could not be for _him_. Could it?

Merlin had his back to all three men, but Mordred made no move to hide his presence, and Merlin turned quickly, causing Arthur and Gwaine to duck behind a small but squat tree which allowed them to peer through its branches and observe the scene playing out in front of them.

Merlin had relaxed slightly upon seeing who was approaching him, but he wore a slightly guarded expression Arthur often saw him wear these days around Mordred. For some reason, Merlin did not seem to completely trust the boy, which was completely ridiculous in Arthur's eyes. Mordred had saved his life, yet still Merlin was wary of him?

However, it seemed the feeling was at least slightly mutual, for when Mordred spoke his tone was cautious, but not quite distrustful.

"What would the King say?" Arthur gave a start upon hearing himself mentioned, "Sorcerers are not permitted marked graves."

Arthur saw Gwaine stiffen, and knew he had done the same. So it _was _a grave for the sorcerer! What was Merlin doing? That man had killed one of Arthur's knights, one of his friends! He had hurt Gwaine and Elyan! He didn't deserve a grave.

He saw his confusion mirrored in Gwaine's expression, but then a thought occurred to him. Mordred did not seem confused, or even surprised by this turn of events. It was though he had _expected _it. Not only that, maybe it was Arthur's imagination, but Mordred sounded almost _bitter_, and Arthur could not fathom why at all.

The boy in question had walked towards Merlin, whose face, upon hearing Mordred's words, had morphed into an expression of slight sadness. He turned his back on Mordred, towards the forbidden grave and placed a final stone upon it before standing up and facing the young knight, that odd wariness still evident upon his face. The boy clearly expected to be rebuked, and frankly, Arthur could not see why he should not be. What he was doing was against the law. But, he supposed, Merlin was a bit odd that way. He probably couldn't bear to see _anyone_ go without a proper burial, not even a sorcerer.

However, Mordred's next words confused him.

"It's alright Merlin. I would have done the same."

Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a glance. They would have to have words with both boys afterwards; they had to understand that some people did not _deserve_ respect, of any kind. Sorcerers who had hurt people were included in this group.

Merlin was staring at Mordred with a sort of relieved confusion. Understandable really, considering that most people would have yelled at him and threatened to tell the king. But Mordred was too like Merlin; they were both so innocent and naïve.

Little did he know that Mordred's next words, spoken so seriously, would change that opinion forever.

"He was one of us after all."

Arthur's mind froze as he processed those words. _He was one of us_. Surely that couldn't mean…Mordred couldn't be implying that he and Merlin were…

Arthur glanced over at Gwaine, who was wearing a look similar to how Arthur felt. Confusion and denial were painted on his face, staring at his friends as though transfixed.

Back in the clearing, Merlin did nothing to deny or even question Mordred's words, which caused Arthur's heart to sink to his stomach. If anything, a look of understanding crossed his manservant's face as he and Mordred turned to stare down at the last remaining mark of the sorcerer.

Merlin looked round at Mordred, his mouth opening as though he wanted to reassure the boy but did not know how. Why Mordred would need reassuring, Arthur did not want to think about. However, the traitorous thoughts kept flitting through his mind, and he shook his head in denial, just as Merlin found the words to speak.

"It won't always be like this," He said quietly, as Mordred continued to stare sadly down at the stones, "One day we will live in freedom again."

If Arthur's heart had dropped before, it now fell out of his body at Merlin's words. There was only one group of people who his servant could be talking about. And he had included himself in with them. There was no denying it now. Merlin and Mordred, two of his companions – his _friends! –_ were sorcerers.

They had magic.

Betrayed rage filled him as he made to move out of his hiding spot. They had deceived him! They must be working together to overthrow him, Merlin's words had practically confirmed that! Maybe they had been working for Osgar; that would explain the grave they made. Arthur thought back to his original thought about why Merlin had done it and almost laughed. They weren't innocent at all! They were sorcerers – cunning, corrupted and devious.

They were evil.

But before Arthur could confront the two men, a hand was placed on his arm, restraining him. He looked up to see Gwaine give him a warning look, shaking his head. The man looked hurt, betrayed and angry, and Arthur was sure he looked the same. He glared at Gwaine, but the knight simply shook his head and mouthed 'listen', before his hand retreated and he resumed staring at the two sorcerers speak. Arthur considered continuing into the clearing, but eventually decided to stay put; he could not deny the hurt he felt at his friend's betrayal, and he desperately wanted to hear he was mistaken. A small part of himself clung to that hope and forced him to stay silent.

Mordred had looked up at the older boy, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He met Merlin's eyes with disbelief, as though what he was saying was impossible. Despite himself, Arthur felt a twinge of pity for the boy. Now that he thought about it, it couldn't be nice to have to hide all the time. He shook himself mentally. They had chosen this. It was _their_ fault.

Slowly, Mordred's sceptic expression faded, as he stared at Merlin, a younger brother looking up to his elder for comfort.

"You really believe that." It was not a question, but Merlin answered anyway.

"I do"

Mordred lowered his head and Merlin also returned his gaze to the sorcerer's grave. Arthur glanced at Gwaine, but before he could speak Mordred had raised his eyes once more.

"Until then," He said smiling bitterly, "We go unmarked in death as in life."

Merlin looked up and the two shared a look of understanding that Arthur had never seen between them before. Well, he thought angrily, they were very good at hiding their mutual talent. There was much Arthur apparently did not know about them.

Mordred smiled slightly, and turned away, walking away, no doubt to fill up his water bottle so no one would be suspicious. Too late for that.

Arthur felt a tugging on his arm and looked down to see Gwaine attempting to pull him away from the clearing. Arthur stared at him incredulously – did he really believe he would _not_ confront Merlin? – but Gwaine glanced at Merlin then lowered his voice.

"We need to discuss this." He said quietly, and Arthur could see the hurt in his eyes at Merlin's betrayal, "Back at camp."

Arthur hesitated, but then nodded. They needed to talk to the other knights before Merlin and Mordred returned.

As quietly as they could, the two men made their way through the trees to the camp. Thankfully, Mordred was the only knight not yet returned, but they probably didn't have long.

Elyan looked round when he heard them.

"There you are," he said, sitting up from his position lying down on the floor, "I woke up and no one was here! Then Percival turned up and said you were collecting wood. But where were you Gwaine? I'd have thought you'd be the last to get up and _work _if you didn't have to."

Leon and Percival laughed, but Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a worried look. Arthur hated to spoil their good mood, but it had to be said.

Seeing the look they shared, Leon's smile slipped off his face.

"Sire?" He asked, hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword, "Is something wrong?"

Percival and Elyan were looking serious too, finally taking in Arthur and Gwaine's expressions. Arthur glanced at Gwaine again who sighed.

"We were following Mordred," He started, "he was acting suspicious and we just wanted to make sure it was nothing." He paused here and looked at Arthur nervously.

"He-he went to the clearing where Osgar died," Leon, Elyan and Percival looked surprised at this; they clearly had been suspecting something else, "Merlin was there."

He became silent again, the betrayed look returning to his eyes. Elyan and Percival exchanged a confused look.

"Right," said Elyan slowly, "Why is this bad?"

Gwaine took a deep breath but Arthur beat him to it.

"He was making a marked grave for Osgar, "He said, trying to ignore the widening of the other knight's eyes, "Mordred spoke to him. Said he understood, and he would have done the same. We thought they were just being kind, but then…"

Arthur closed his eyes tight as the scene replayed itself behind his closed lids. He opened them to see Leon, Elyan and Percival staring at him with worry. He shook his head and continued.

"Mordred said 'he was one of us after all'." Arthur said, his voice gaining a bitter tone, "They're sorcerers. Merlin practically confirmed it. They have magic."

Arthur heard the shocked gasps coming from Leon, Elyan and Percival, but before any of them could speak, a twig snapped behind them. As one, they spun around to see a horrified Mordred standing, as though rooted to the ground, a few metres away.

There was silence for a moment as they all stared at him, each face showing betrayal and hurt. Then Mordred stumbled backwards and the knights sprang into action.

Percival and Leon grabbed Mordred by the forearms and pulled him forward, ignoring his struggles to get away, to stand before Arthur.

Arthur looked down at the boy he had grown so fond of, who now looked so terrified as he looked up at him. He didn't look evil in the slightest.

"Arthur…" Mordred said imploringly, staring up at him. Arthur met his gaze levelly.

"You are a sorcerer?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Mordred face morphed into and expression of distress, before his eyes dropped to the ground.

"I have magic." He said quietly, staring at the ground at Arthur's feet, who felt as though the ground had dropped out from beneath him. He knew it was true, but it was horrible to hear it said aloud, denying him of that one last hope. He saw Percival and Leon's arms tighten on the boy's. And if Mordred was a sorcerer, then that meant that Merlin…

"Why did you come to Camelot?" Arthur questioned, mostly to force those unwanted thoughts out of his mind. He would deal with that later, but he knew there would be a lot more shouting once he allowed the painful ball of ever growing hurt and anger to escape out of him.

Mordred did not answer at once, his eyes glazed over, as though he wasn't fully paying attention. Then he focussed on Arthur again.

"You offered," he said incredulously, looking up at the king, "why would I deny it?"

"He meant your real reason," Gwaine said, stepping forward for the first time. His eyes were hard and full of pain "You must have one."

Mordred was shaking his head in denial.

"I have no other reason, I'm not evil Arthur." The boy dared to raise his eyes to Arthur's once more, meeting his blank gaze, "I swear I mean you no harm."

As hard as he tried, Arthur couldn't stop a crack from forming in his calm façade.

"Why should I believe you," he spoke coldly, his voice shaking with anger, "All magic has ever done to me is harm. It has killed my mother, my father and many of my friends and people! And you expect me to believe you? You're a sorcerer!" His voice had risen to a shout by the end, his hands clenched into fists at his. It was all he could do to stop them from going to his sword.

Mordred was staring at him in anguish and despair, and for some reason kept glancing over his shoulder with desperation. Arthur turned away from him and marched away, one hand going to his hair in anger. He stood, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but Gwaine's next words caused the air to freeze in his throat.

"What about Merlin?" He said quietly, clearly not wanting to know the answer, but needing it all the same, "Does he have magic too?"

It seemed the forest fell silent in anticipation. Arthur stood, motionless, awaiting Mordred's answer. He could almost hear the boy's thoughts whirring as he stayed silent. Arthur turned his head slightly, and saw Mordred's expression. It was one of turmoil and desperation, but his mouth stayed determinately sealed.

Rage boiled up inside Arthur again, and he spun around and strode to Mordred, unsheathing his sword as he did so. Gwaine made to step forward, but Elyan placed a hand on his chest, restraining him. Arthur marched to the scared boy, hating himself, and held the sword to his throat.

"It's a simple question Mordred," he growled as the boy lent backwards away from the sword, but Percival and Leon held him still, "Does Merlin have magic? Don't make me force you to answer."

Mordred's eyes flickered around nervously, but then he looked straight at Arthur, his eyes determined, his jaw set. Arthur glared at the boy for a moment, before glancing at Leon, who nodded and together he and Percival forced Mordred to his knees.

Before Arthur could speak though, a voice sounded through the trees. A _very _familiar voice.

"Let him go Arthur"

* * *

Merlin crouched by Osgar's makeshift grave, contemplating what Mordred had said. He still couldn't trust the boy, however much he wished he could, but he had felt the need to comfort him; they were the same after all, no matter what the dragon said.

"Emrys,"

Merlin started as Mordred's voice echoed throughout his skull. He stood up, looking around for any danger, but seeing none.

"Merlin!" It was more urgent this time, pleading almost.

"Mordred?" Merlin thought back tentatively. Most of the time he tried to ignore Mordred when he spoke to him in his mind, but he sounded desperate.

"They _know_ Merlin! They know about us!"

Merlin felt his blood run cold. Surely Mordred could not mean Arthur had found out about their magic. He couldn't!

"Who knows about what? What are you talking about?" Merlin thought back quickly, starting to head back towards the camp, moving quietly through the woods. Well, quietly for him anyway.

"The knights!" Mordred sounded positively panicked, confirming Merlin's worst fears, "Arthur! They followed me and heard out conversation! They know we have magic!"

Merlin stopped suddenly, mind freezing with horror. _They know we have magic._ Arthur knew. Arthur knew he had betrayed him. Oh God, what was he going to do!

"Merlin?" Mordred thought again, breaking Merlin from the shocked trance he was in, "Sorry, but they're questioning me right now, but you need to come here. Arthur will listen to you, he will believe you. I don't think they believe I don't plan to kill Arthur and take over Camelot!"

Merlin had to prevent himself from asking 'Well don't you?' and concentrated on finding his way to the camp as quietly as possible.

"Don't worry," He thought reassuringly, "I'm coming. Be warned though, this won't be pretty."

"Not sure it could get much worse…" Mordred thought, "He's holding a sword to my throat. He wants to know if you have magic too."

Merlin drew in a sharp breath. There was no getting out of this one. He would have to confess and hope for the best.

He had reached the edge of the clearing in which they had set up camp now. He could see Leon and Percival holding Mordred, who was leaning away from the sword Arthur held to his throat. Gwaine was looking angry and betrayed, and Elyan looked worried and confused.

Just then Arthur's voice, full of anger, carried across to where Merlin stood.

"It's a simple enough question Mordred. Does Merlin have magic? Don't make me force you to answer."

Mordred didn't answer, and Merlin felt a stab of guilt as he realised that the boy wouldn't betray him. And Merlin still couldn't trust him.

Mordred was now being forced to his knees. Merlin had to interfere. Steeling himself for the shouting and fury that was sure to come, he stepped forwards.

"Let him go Arthur."

* * *

Arthur spun round at the sound of Merlin's voice, the owner of which had appeared on the edge of the clearing, looking worried and resigned.

Merlin took a breath and briefly closed his eyes, before looking back up at his friend.

"I do," he said, his voice breaking slightly, "I'm sorry. I have magic."

Those three words and Arthur's world collapsed around him. His sword dropped out of his hand and fell to the forest floor which a dull thump. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwaine stagger backwards, looking betrayed.

Merlin was still staring at Arthur with a remorseful expression, but his eyes were scared. Of him, Arthur realised.

"Arthur," Merlin said stepping forwards, hand stretching out towards his master. Arthur stepped backwards away from him, a stab of guilt shooting through him at the hurt in Merlin's eyes as his hand dropped. He shook himself. He shouldn't feel guilty. Merlin was a _sorcerer._ One who had lied to him.

"Why?" He tried to speak normally, but it came out as a croak. Merlin flinched at his tone.

"I didn't choose it Arthur. I swear to you, I was born with it, and I never, _ever_ would try to harm you or Camelot."

Arthur stared at him. He knew he should be screaming, raging at Merlin, but somehow his anger had been overwhelmed by shock and betrayal.

"You have magic." He stated, staring his friend in the eye, trying to detect some form of the evil, of the cunning, that he had seen in other sorcerers, "Why should I believe you?"

Merlin looked at him miserably.

"Because I am your friend?" he asked, "Because I have never done anything to make you _not _believe me? Arthur, please, think back. Remember everything we've been through. It wouldn't make sense for me to be evil, I could have just let you die! "

Merlin stepped forwards towards Arthur who, this time, did not step back. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Leon shift warily, still with one hand on Mordred's shoulder, the owner of which was watching the scene nervously.

Arthur looked away from his magical servant, thinking hard. Eventually he turned his back on Merlin, confused and distressed.

"Leave me." He said, not looking at his friend. Merlin's face fell to one of hurt and dismay.

"Arthur…" He started, but Arthur interrupted him.

"No, Merlin. Just…go. I need to think about what I'm going to do." The unspoken 'with you' hung in the air between the,.

Merlin stood perfectly still for a moment before turning and heading off in the direction of the stream. No one stopped him. After a few seconds of silence, Mordred slowly followed, Leon and Percival not bothering to stop him; they were all watching Arthur.

Eventually, Leon spoke up.

"Sire?" He asked, quietly, stepping toward the motionless king, "We must keep an eye on them. If they are evil, they cannot be allowed to escape."

Arthur raised his head to look at the knight blankly. He could not process the words right now, he had too much to think about. Luckily, Gwaine spoke for him.

"I'll follow them," He said, his face white and tired, "Make sure they don't run off."

It crossed Arthur's mind that maybe Gwaine had more in mind than just following them – he had been one of Merlin's closest friend's after all – and the thought that he might talk to Merlin jarred him into action. He could not let them talk to him. Not until he had thought this through.

"No," he said, and Gwaine stopped in the process of leaving, surprised, "There is nothing around us for miles. We would be able to track them if they tried to leave." No one pointed out that as they were sorcerers they could probably hide their tracks easily. No one wanted to think about it.

Elyan staggered to a log and sat down, and soon Percival joined him. Leon stood staring at Arthur for a moment, before walking over to the fire and crouching by it. Gwaine just stood there. Still no one spoke.

"Do you really think he's evil?" Surprisingly, it was Percival who broke the silence, his quiet question directed towards Arthur, who turned his head slightly, "He's never shown any sign of it."

"Sorcerers bear no mark." Arthur said shortly, but did not speak further. They lapsed into silence once more, but Arthur couldn't stand it.

"He lied to me." The other knights turned towards their king as he spoke, his eyes clenched tightly shut, "I trusted him. And he betrayed me."

Elyan and Percival exchanged a glance.

"Sire," Elyan started cautiously, as though expecting to be stopped, "If I may, Merlin has never shown any desire to do anything but prevent you from coming to harm. Maybe he is not evil. Maybe," he paused, looking nervous, "Maybe he uses his magic for good."

Arthur did not speak, but a spark of hope rekindled in his chest. He tried to quell it, but the thought remained. Maybe the Old Ways were not so evil, maybe it was the people themselves who were the cause of the trouble. Although sorcery and magic had caused him much pain and suffering, there had been a few cases where it had been used to save him, in some unexplainable way. And maybe more times than he realised, if Merlin was sincere.

Gwaine moved closer to Arthur for the first time.

"It's _Merlin, _Arthur," he said, resting a hand on his shoulder, " he may have ma-magic," his voice faltered on the word and his eyes once again flashed with hurt, "but he's still Merlin. You're not upset that he has magic. You're upset he lied to you. And you need to talk to him about it. He's your friend."

Arthur stared at the usually laughing knight and realised he was right. Magic might not always be evil; if it had been anyone other than a close friend he would not have been so angry. He'd saved that woman after all. But he had been angry at _Mordred _for betraying him, who he had only known for a short time. He had known Merlin for years, told him everything, and never once had the man thought to reveal his secret.

Without warning, Arthur turned and strode out of the clearing in the direction that Merlin had been heading, causing Leon to rise to his feet in concern.

"Sire?" he asked worriedly, making as if to follow him, "Where are you going?"

Arthur, paused and looked over his shoulder, his eyes set.

"To find some answers." He said, before turning back to the trees ahead of him, leaving three very concerned knights in his wake.

Arthur stomped through the trees, not bothering to stay quiet and thinking hard. He had always been taught that magic was evil and that those who practised it were likewise. Magic had killed his mother, his father, and nearly him more times than he could count. It had corrupted his sister, who now wanted to kill him.

But this was _Merlin!_

Merlin, who, despite everything, had stuck with him through thick and thin. Merlin, who had been there for him when his father died. Merlin, who had saved his life countless times.

He couldn't be evil.

Hearing voices up ahead, he slowed, moving more stealthily through the trees.

"I'm sorry." That was Mordred, and with a start Arthur remembered that he too had magic. He had been distracted by Merlin's revelation but now he started to wonder. How many people had been hiding magic under his nose? Sorcerers really did bear no sign after all.

"It's not your fault." Arthur winced involuntarily at how dejected Merlin sounded, as though he had lost something close to him, "He would have found out eventually."

"But not like this!" Mordred argued, moving into Arthur's line of sight. Shifting slightly, he saw Merlin sitting miserably on a log near the stream, arms resting on his knees.

Mordred sat down next to him, looking at him seriously.

"He does not know how much you have done for him Emrys. _I_ don't even know how many times you've saved his life, although I can guess it's quite a high number."

Merlin did not acknowledge or deny these claims, and in his hiding place Arthur stood very still. How many times had Merlin saved him? Surely it couldn't be _that_ many? And why did Mordred call Merlin Emrys?

Merlin had still not responded to Mordred's words, but the knight continued speaking.

"Look, I know you don't trust me Emrys. Maybe you even fear me, I don't know." At this, Merlin looked up at the young knight, a blank expression on his face, "But I can see that you are the only one who can persuade Arthur that magic is not evil. _You_, and no one else. Please Emrys, talk to him. If not for yourself, do it for all those innocent magic users out there who have to hide their gifts. For all those who have suffered because magic was not allowed to save them."

Arthur listened to Mordred's words with a growing sense of guilt. Had those innocents with magic really suffered that much? In his mind's eye, he saw that old woman who had been accused of magic and nearly burnt at the stake. He had saved her because he looked at her and saw not a wicked witch, but an old woman who had wanted to learn a new skill, to be good at something and be special. Could he punish someone for wanting that?

Merlin was watching the water flow by again, seemingly thinking over Mordred's words, who was waiting for a reaction. When one did not come, the boy's shoulders drooped and he stood up, but was stopped by Merlin's voice.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "And you are right. Arthur is a good man, I just hope he gives me the chance to explain everything." He laughed softly, "Come to think of it, I can't wait till that conversation. His face will be hilarious when I tell him just how many times I've saved his life."

Arthur scowled as the two men chuckled at his expense, but soon Merlin's expression grew sombre again.

"I'm sorry," he said, watching Mordred closely, "I hope that one day we can be friends, I know you are a good person." Why did that sentence feel unfinished, as though Merlin knew more than he was letting on.

As Mordred smiled and walked away, Arthur felt it was time to reveal himself. Taking a breath, he strode out towards his servant, who froze, clearly hearing someone behind him. He turned, and for a moment they both stared awkwardly at another, before Merlin turned back to the stream.

Arthur hesitated, then went to sit down beside him, and for a few seconds there was silence.

"I wanted to tell you." Arthur turned to look at Merlin, who was speaking to the water flowing past. "But there never seemed like a good time."

Arthur snorted slightly, but the humour soon vanished, and Merlin looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I swear Arthur, I only ever use it for you. Only for you."

Arthur searched the face he knew so well, and saw only plain honesty within.

"Why do you do it?" He asked, confused. Even though he would never admit it, they _were_ friends now. But why would Merlin have saved his life that first time, pulling him out of the way of a dagger, if he knew Arthur would have him killed if he knew his secret?

Merlin looked away again, almost as though he was wondering himself.

"I could go on for a long time about destiny," He said eventually, "About how I have to protect you for Albion and the future I believe you will build," Arthur wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about, but didn't interrupt, "But to be honest, in the beginning I saved you from that dagger because it was the right thing to do. I couldn't let you die when I had the power to stop it. From then on," He paused, looking unsure, "I don't know when it stopped being that, but at some point, I began saving you because you were my friend and I didn't want you to die." Here he met Arthur's eyes, a sad smile on his face.

Arthur stared incredulously at the man in front of him. He had come to Camelot, saved the son of a man who would have him dead, and then stood in the shadows protecting him, because it was _the right thing to do_? Was he insane? Maybe he really _did_ have a mental disease…

But no, Arthur thought, he didn't. He was just being Merlin. Because, magic or not, Merlin would always be Merlin.

"Merlin," He started cautiously, watching the other man for a reaction, "You have magic. But," He added hastily as Merlin's expression fell, "you were willing to act as a servant all this time, never seeking power or glory. Only you would do that Merlin."

Merlin stared at him for a second, then laughed an incredulous laugh, and Arthur smiled back.

"So am I going to be executed?" Merlin asked, at least partly seriously. Arthur shook his head.

"No, good servants are hard to come by," he said, remembering that time long ago, when he had said that line before. Merlin had been trying to sacrifice his life for him then. "Especially ones who follow me into battle, _seemingly_," he emphasised the word, "unarmed," Merlin grinned sheepishly.

"So what are your views on magic now," he asked curiously, "I know how much pain it has caused you."

Arthur was silent for a moment. It was true, magic had caused him much hurt, but now that he thought about it, most of those 'evil sorcerers' had been out for revenge for their own pain. But Arthur could not change overnight, so he responded the only way he could.

"Merlin, I've learnt a lot in the past half an hour, but there's one thing I know for certain," He paused as Merlin looked at him curiously.

"What?" Merlin asked, and Arthur grinned.

"Magic or not, you're still an idiot."

* * *

**I wasn't sure if I got their reactions quite right in this, I think Arthur was a but too angry at Mordred, but oh well! Tell me what you think in a review, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! **


	3. The Tomb of Ashkanar

**Hey, sorry it took so long to get up... Now technically this chapter is only half of what it could be because I wasn't sure where to stop. Because I realised that Arthur will probably react in very similar ways each time I don't know if I should write it in or not. So I may do a part two of this chapter, depending on what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

* * *

Arthur groaned, turning onto his side as he opened his eyes blearily. The first thing he registered was the snores from the other knights around him. There were a lot of them. And no tell-tale sounds of twigs snapping or boots crunching that meant there was a look out on duty either.

Arthur sat up suddenly, staring around wildly for the other knights. They were lying around the clearing in which they had set up camp, all passed out on the ground. Not one of them was awake or on sentry duty.

Getting to his feet, Arthur groaned again and grabbed his head as the world spun around him. What had _happened_? He remembered sending Merlin off to fetch firewood, and then…nothing! It was as though someone had cut the last hour or two from his mind.

Arthur looked up at the sky, trying to determine the time. It was dark, but not completely; he could not have been out for that long. Moving quickly, he ran to shake Leon, praying that he would wake. They had to keep moving; this had to be the work of Borden.

Luckily, Leon was stirring, pressing a hand to his forehead as he opened his eyes. Seeing Arthur, he quickly sat up, looking around for danger, albeit slightly blearily.

"Arthur?" He asked, "What's going on?"

But Arthur had moved on to Elyan, hurriedly waking the younger man.

"Borden," He answered over his shoulder, "He must have done something to us that knocked us out. I'm not sure how long ago that was, but we need to find him before it's too late!"

At this, Leon became much more alert, staggering to his feet and making his way over to Percival so as to wake the man.

Together, they managed to wake all the knights, finishing with Gwaine, who (surprise surprise) proved the most difficult to awaken. When the knight finally stood up, groaning, he looked around in confusion.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked curiously.

Arthur straightened and turned around. Merlin was nowhere in sight. Come to think of it, Arthur hadn't seen him since he had awoken, but he had assumed Leon had found him. Looking at the man's perplexed expression however, it seemed that this was not the case.

"Have any of you seen him since you awoke?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Sure enough, he was greeted by the shaking of heads and apologetic expressions.

Arthur turned and paced to the other side of the clearing. It didn't make sense! Why had they been knocked unconscious and Merlin hadn't? What had they done that Merlin hadn't?

A feeling of unease greeted him as his eyes fell upon the empty pot that had contained their dinner. Hurriedly, he strode over to it and crouched down, peering at the inside.

Sure enough, resting of the bottom of the pot was a small bundle. Carefully spooning it out with the ladle, Arthur sniffed it, only to recoil in horror.

Foxglove, a poison that could be deadly in high quantities and made the consumer ill even if they had only taken a small pinch of the substance. Arthur could remember a time when he had been a young boy and one of his father's knights had been poisoned by the substance whilst guarding the king. Luckily the assassin had been caught and executed, but it was too late for Sir Danwen, who had only been found hours later. Arthur had known Danwen, and would never forget the cold, blank expression on his face when he had been taken away.

"Sire? What is it?" Elyan approached Arthur, disturbing his thoughts. Arthur threw the bundle of plants back into the pot – they could dispose of it later – and stood up suddenly.

"Foxglove," he said shortly, "Borden must have laced our food."

Leon started forwards in confusion.

"But sire, if that was foxglove we would surely still be unconscious? You know what it does, and we should be grievously ill by this stage."

Arthur hesitated, disconcerted by Leon's words. Why hadn't they been ill? He was certain it was foxglove, but…

"Merlin," Gwaine said suddenly, appearing in Arthur's line of sight, "He must have cured us somehow. He carries supplies with him these days; he must have had the antidote."

Leon's brow cleared in understanding, and Arthur felt a rush of gratitude towards his manservant.

"So where is the idiot?" He asked curiously, "If he cured us why did he leave?"

"Maybe he went to fetch more supplies?" Offered Elyan, but Gwaine did not looked convinced.

"He didn't take his bag," The dark haired man said, frowning at Merlin's spot by the fire.

Arthur looked too, a slight feeling of unease building in the pit of his stomach. Where had Merlin gone? If he had been in Merlin's position, where would he have gone after making sure his friend's were alright? Well he'd go find whoever had done it of course, but –

Eyes widening in horror, Arthur turned to face the large black tower looming far over them, and, lowering his eyes – so well trained in the art of tracking – to the snapped and broken branches leading towards it, obviously made by someone in a hurry.

"That idiot!" Arthur growled, confusing the other knights as he strode towards the path Merlin had made, "He's gone after Borden!"

Arthur started to run, hearing the other knights follow him, cursing worriedly. What chance did Merlin have against Borden, a sorcerer with no definable conscience or mercy? Arthur could only hope they reached them before it was too late.

It took barely minutes for them to reach the foot of the black tower from there, only to see the first door to the tower standing ajar. Barely stopping to catch his breath, Arthur pushed it open fully, and led the way into the darkness.

He followed the passageway as quickly and quietly as he dared, straining his ears to hear anything other than Gwaine's ragged breathing close behind him.

Turning a corner, he reached a stairway leading to a black door which had obviously once been closed.

Padding quietly up the steps, Arthur led the small party to the top. The door was an odd one, with a strange shape implanted into it. It dawned on Arthur that that must have been the key, the triscellion or whatever it was called.

There was an odd smell in the air, like some kind of gas, but it was making Arthur slightly light-headed so he did not pause, but continued forward.

As he reached a corner, he stopped suddenly, causing Gwaine to walk into him and stumble, cursing. Arthur caught him by the arm and raised a finger to his lips, motioning to the other knights to keep the noise down. He could hear voices ahead. Moving more quietly now, the five of them approached a stairway leading upwards through the ceiling into an unknown chamber beyond. Arthur padded slowly up the stairs, careful to alert neither Merlin nor Borden of the knights' presence.

Stopping just below the opening, Arthur beckoned to the remaining four knights to join him. The voices were clearly audible now, and a hoarse, deep voice that must have belonged to Borden was echoing through the doorway.

"Don't be a fool," Well that proved that Merlin _was _in the room above. Arthur tried to ignore the worry that was nagging at the back of his mind, that small part of the brain that reminded him that he did actually care about what happened to Merlin. He pushed it away. From what he could tell, Borden seemed to be quite close to the doorway. Well, that would make him easier to take out – as long as Merlin didn't do something stupid.

"Think of the power it would bring us. The lands we would rule over."

Despite the darkness, Arthur could make out the confusion on Gwaine's face. He was clearly wondering why Borden would share with _Merlin_ of all people. But Arthur understood. Merlin must be closer to the egg than Borden; he could probably smash it whenever he wanted.

Curious as to whether his theory was correct, Arthur chanced a quick look over the edge of the opening. Sure enough, Borden had his back to the knights, facing Arthur's idiotic manservant who was standing beside a tall pedestal, an almost protective expression on his face.

And then there was the egg itself. Despite himself, Arthur couldn't help but be impressed by the object. It was pale blue, pointed, and majestic; even if you didn't know it was a dragon's egg you could have guessed it. Arthur almost felt sad at its inevitable destruction.

Borden stepped forwards suddenly, the movement causing Arthur to retreat quickly to the stairway, listening as Borden continued.

"Imagine the riches-"

"I'm not interested in that." Despite the situation, Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes; that was such a Merlin response. If there was one person who would refuse power, it would be Merlin.

"With this dragon at our command, we will live like kings."

Gwaine gave an audible snort at Borden's word, causing Elyan to punch him in the arm, but Arthur had to agree. _Mer_lin, as a king? That would be the day.

"We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish-"

"Dragons cannot be used like that!" Merlin interrupted, the unfamiliar anger in his voice causing Arthur to start slightly. Merlin rarely got angry, at least not in Arthur's presence. His next words were calmer but no less certain.

"They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth."

Arthur could feel the other knights shift behind him uncertainly. He knew how they were feeling; his own mouth was hanging agape. What the _hell_ was Merlin saying? He knew how dangerous Dragons were; they were _magical_ creatures for heaven's sake! And Merlin thought they should be allowed to go free?

But then again, he reasoned with himself, this was _Merlin_ they were talking about. He didn't like to kill rabbits, it was no wonder he wouldn't want _any_ animal to die, even if it was a dragon.

As these thoughts were spinning through Arthur's head, footsteps could be heard as who could only be Borden moved closer to Merlin.

"But this is your chance Merlin," Borden said urgently, "Your chance to escape your _meaningless_ life! Your _worthless_ existence!"

Arthur shifted slightly in protest. Merlin's life wasn't meaningless – he had to be there to serve Arthur food and clean his armour. To muck out his stables and tidy his chambers (albeit quite badly). To talk to Arthur with his incessant babbles and give him faith when all else was lost.

Arthur started suddenly. Where had _that _thought come from? However, Arthur could not consider for long as Merlin had spoken, breaking the short silence that had fallen.

"It's not my life that's pitiable it's yours," He said sadly, "You've wasted it. For nothing."

Even as Arthur felt pride for his servant swell inside him, his heart dropped as he realised that that sentence would make Borden anything but happy. And as Borden was certainly the most powerful of the two, that did not put Merlin in a good position.

Sure enough, a slight scuffle could be heard, and Arthur stuck his head out of the opening once more, unable to sit there not knowing what was happening.

Borden had moved forward and picked up a dropped torch, holding it threateningly at Merlin, who was still standing determinately in front of the pedestal, although his face now held some of the wariness it lacked beforehand. It was all Arthur could do not to attack right then, but Borden could easily hurt Merlin if he saw the knights approaching. As it was Arthur could only watch as Borden approached Merlin angrily.

"I pieced together the triskelion ," he said, his voice rising, "I found the path that lead us here. The dragon belongs to _me!_ Now hand it over."

Unfortunately, Arthur knew Merlin too well to think he would do so without a fight. No, the idiot was going to refuse to back down, when if he did so Arthur and the knights could take out Borden and destroy the egg without any hassle. But, sure enough, Merlin's answer was as predictable as Arthur had guessed.

"No." The servant said simply, a defiant look upon his face.

Furiously, Borden swung the torch in his hand at Merlin, who ducked to avoid it. Arthur made to move as Borden continued to attempt to turn his manservant into a lantern, but Leon grabbed his arm, restraining him. In full armour, they couldn't exactly creep out and sneak up on Borden. If they went out at the moment, it was likely they'd only make matters worse.

Borden swung the torch again, barely avoiding knocking the blue egg off onto the floor as he did so, yelling at Merlin in rage.

"You are not going to stop me boy!" The enraged man shouted as Merlin backed away, his face a mask of anger.

"Dragons are magical creatures, they belong to no man!" Merlin shouted back, equally angry, "They are for the benefit of all!"

As Merlin spoke, he tripped backwards in an attempt to avoid the flames barely skimming his chest. Arthur desperately wanted to help his friend but restrained himself with difficulty. Merlin's words caught his attention though. It had seemed as though he really meant them, but how could that be? The way Merlin was speaking reminded Arthur of the times when his servant had displayed knowledge beyond his years, despite the fact his current words were protecting a _dragons_ egg.

It seemed his words had shocked Borden as well, for the man lowered the torch slightly, scoffing at Merlin's words.

"What do you know," He sneered, "You are but a serving boy!"

Arthur couldn't help but agree with Borden on that, but Merlin stared the man above him directly in the eye and spoke with a power Arthur had never heard in his voice before.

"I am the last dragonlord," he said quietly, "And I am warning you; leave this egg alone."

Arthur barely registered as the smirk slipped off of Borden's face, his own body freezing in shock. His head sunk below the opening again as a wordless shout echoed around his body.

_What?"_

Merlin was _not _a dragonlord!

But Arthur could not do more than allow this thought to solidify before a thump from the chamber pulled him back to reality. He shook his head firmly. He would deal with Merlin later.

Raising his head above the opening – joined by Gwaine's disbelieving one a moment later – Arthur peered out at the scene in front of him.

He blinked.

Surely it had not been _that_ long since he last looked? But it must have been, because now Borden was lying unconscious across the other side of the room. How Merlin had knocked the man unconscious Arthur was unsure – and he was wary about whether he wanted to know or not – but Merlin was now slowly approaching the dragon's egg, his back to Merlin and Gwaine.

Arthur could only watch dumbly as the boy gently lifted the egg off of its pedestal, staring at it with what could only be called wonder.

However, despite the awe inspiring moment, Arthur knew immediately that something was wrong. A loud rumbling filled the hall, accompanied by the clicking of monstrous gears and levers. Huge cracks appeared in the ceiling as dust began to fall, soon joined by large chunks of rock.

Arthur, Gwaine, and the rest of the hidden knights jumped to their feet in panic as the tower began to fall around them.

"Go!" Arthur roared, pushing Leon down the steps ahead of him as a large slab of rock landed close to the entrance where they stood, "Run!"

They obeyed, turning quickly and sprinting away. Arthur made to follow them but paused, looking back over his shoulder at Merlin, who was running towards the entrance clutching the egg under his arm.

Arthur hesitated, before turning around fully to wait for his servant. Dragonlord or not, Arthur could not leave Merlin in a situation like this.

The boy in questioned stopped suddenly upon noticing Arthur, his eyes widening in fear. Rolling his eyes, Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him forwards as another large rock fell where he had been standing.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Arthur yelled over the crashes of falling rock, "Keep moving!"

Stumbling, Merlin did as he was told, running surprisingly quickly through the tunnels. Arthur followed behind him, warily watching the egg clutched under the boy's arm.

It didn't take long for the pair of them to reach the exit, staggering out of the tower where they found the knights waiting for them. Without a word, Arthur took off into the woods, motioning for the others to follow. They had to get away from the tower before it fell.

After a few minutes of running, the group arrived back at the spot at which they made camp, panting heavily. Merlin immediately ran over to his spot by the fire before turning to face the knights, breathing deeply with the egg still held determinately in his hands.

Arthur stared at his friend warily as the other knights gathered behind him; it was clear from the boy's expression that he was not going to let them harm the egg. Arthur really didn't want to think about _why_ that would be, but he had no choice. After a moment of awkward silence he spoke haltingly.

"Merlin," he started, watching as the man flinched slightly, "Why did you save that egg?" No point in letting him know how much they'd heard, "It would have been destroyed if you'd left it."

A small look of relief appeared on Merlin's face; he clearly thought that they hadn't heard his conversation with Borden. Arthur felt a small twinge of guilt at deceiving his friend like this, but he needed to know how Merlin would answer.

"I dunno," Merlin shrugged, grinning half-heartedly, "Wasn't thinking I guess."

"Well, you don't do it a lot, that's true," Arthur said automatically, surprised at how calm he was speaking, "But I was thinking it might be more to do with the fact that, I don't know, you seem to think you're a dragonlord!"

* * *

**Yes, I really did end it there...Oh well! So I don't know if I should continue with this storyline or move on. I'm not sure whether to include the confrontation every time or only during the interesting scenes. Anyway, tell me what you think I should do in the comments. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
